


The Story of Bjorn

by Unknown_Writer19



Category: DnD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Writer19/pseuds/Unknown_Writer19
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Unknown World

Bjorn was hatched on a Gaardian Range and feared what the world had to offer since he had no parental guidance. Lost in this huge world on the mountains seemed like an enormous burden, however, he knew he had to survive. The young Dragonborn hunted for food in the mountain ridge and used his unlearned sporadic lighting breath to cook the meat. After the hunt, he would walk around until finding random caves to call home for the night until the next morning.

One afternoon while hunting for food, he was found by a few travelers from Seartoga that were on the way back to their city from an expedition. While these travelers were walking through the mountains, Bjorn heard these men walking around and decided to hide behind a pile of rocks. Unfortunately, he was spotted due to the blue scales that made him stand out against the brown rocks and tan mountainside. Concerned about the young Dragonborn’s safety, the travelers talked amongst themselves and concluded to try and take care of him. It took some time for these travelers to coerce him from behind the rocks and go with them since he has never seen or even talked to humans. Finally, the humans were able to bring Bjorn out from hiding and start the journey back to the village.

Bjorn was raised in the city by one of the human travelers that were injured during the war named Durger. Durger was an older dark tan-skinned man and rough around the edges that walked with a limp. Growing up with this man, Bjorn really wasn’t too sure of how to act around him or want to listen to what-so-ever. Seeing that the task of raising Bjorn wasn’t going to be an easy one, Durger figured he would try to channel his energy into something useful and taught him how to fight. He taught Bjorn how to dual wield swords, hand to hand combat, and the importance of patience to time a strike. Still uncertain how to control the sporadic bursts of lighting coming from his mouth, occasionally they would go to a local plain where he could practice honing his skill of dragon breath. At night, they would stay by the fire and talk about the war Durger endured. Many events sparked interest in Bjorn, but the ones that stood out the most were tales about another Dragonborn named Farooq.

Around the age of twenty-three, Bjorn heard rumors in the city square that Joan of Hearts and Farooq were looking for recruits in the old capital city of Lagoa. Bjorn discusses this with his father, and he agrees that Bjorn would be a great addition in their ranks. With this; Bjorn heads to Lagoa with a few blades and a backpack of the necessities for his journey.


	2. The Broken Warband

Our twenty-three-year-old Dragonborn finds himself in Lagoa in search of the legendary second in command, Farooq that he has heard of only in tales of war. It takes him a few days of asking around the town until he finally finds a lead that takes him to the local tavern that both leaders usually spend the afternoon in. Bjorn excitedly makes his way to this tavern where he immediately notices the legendary Farooq in the corner of the tavern.

He nervously walks over to Farooq and asks him if he would be able to join the Warband. Farooq was surprised to see another Dragonborn around the town and offered him a seat to chat. After a few hours of talking, Farooq agrees, and he can start his journey with his ideal. Shortly after joining the Warband, the leader, Joan of Hearts calls everyone saying there was a task for them to do which was a standard mail delivery mission. Bjorn and a few other newbies were tasked for this mission.

On this mission, the group sees a hut made of clay and straw which matches the description of the tasking message. While walking up to this house, they are greeted quickly by a strange man at the door acting a little nervous. The group started up a conversation with this man and then heard a loud ruckus coming from inside. Curious about what was going on, the group asks for anyone in the house to come out and identify themselves. The door slightly opens just enough for two other men to slip out, however, one of the members was able to see the inside of the house was a mess as if a hurricane passed through it. Bjorn takes charge and asks, “What is going on in there?” The main guy answers with, “These are my brothers and they were just roughhousing. You know how brothers can be.” Uncertain with the way this guy is acting, the group calls the men out for lying. The main brother draws his sword from his hip and starts to attack our group of newbies.

Bjorn quickly unsheathes both of his swords and blocks the incoming attack giving the youngest one in the group, Yiska, a chance to fall back and draw his bow. The force of the incoming attack was heavy on Bjorn which caused the swords to go down and the tip of the big brother’s sword to dig into Bjorn’s shoulder. Yiska quickly fires a few arrows towards the two younger brothers causing them to fall back to create some distance. Bjorn kicks the big brother back and swings both swords with his main hand hitting his side and his offhand slicing his leg. Enraged by this, he tried to retaliate however was stopped short due to the group’s wizard, Vahli, sending a firebolt towards him. The firebolt whizzes past him hitting the hut and catches it on fire which causes Bjorn and the older brother to look at Vahli in shock. Bjorn was to regain focus and drive both swords in the adversaries’ heart. After pulling the swords from his chest, he looks around trying to catch his breath and sees Yiska fire two arrows killing the other brothers as they run away.

The group decides to check inside to see if anyone was inside before it burns to the ground which the calm headed voice of reason Ellaya finds a young woman tied in one of the rooms and her parents laying on the ground in a pool of blood. The group was able to get her out just in time before the hut’s roof came crashing down and the clay walls started to crumble. As the group rushed out, they saw in the distance Farooq coming to them on a horse to see what was going on. He claims he saw the smoke from a distance and knew the newbie group came in this direction. Ellaya explains the situation and Farooq thinks hard about what to do with this information. The group waits patiently to hear his plan of action which seemed like an eternity. Finally, Farooq looks at the group and commands them to return to Lagoa with the girl so they can tell Joan the outcome of this event.

In Lagoa, the group is met at the front gate by the guards that take the young woman to see her brother that is in the guard service. The group goes to the tavern to await the decision from their actions. While enjoying a drink and feeling confident in the way they handled themselves in their first combat situation, a messenger rushes in looking for our young group of “heroes.” The messenger runs to Ellaya and hands her a letter with the seal of the local courts. Ellaya opens the letter and exclaims to the group that Farooq has been imprisoned and that Joan has a warrant for her arrest. The group rushes to the guildhall to get some clarification of the letter and find out that the Warband was found illegally since no one in the founding of the group was of noble birth and could not take responsibility for the actions of the group as a whole. With this information, our young group of newbies decides to make their own Warband and try to fake it until making it true. With this decision, they head to the college of Lagoa to learn how to scribe and the process of how to start the Warband up.


	3. College

The group arrives at Lagoa College with Yiska, Vahli, Ellaya, Kallist, Nelyse, and Bjorn. Everyone is eager to learn as much as they can while they are here for a month. During this time, Yiska, a young eighteen elf ranger goes out for hunts and hones his skills further. He also takes this time to set up transportation for our upcoming adventures. Vahli and Ellaya can be found at the ballrooms and taverns. Vahli is teaching Ellaya how to be a noble so she can act the role, so they do not get busted for saying they are a legal Warband, even though we are not. Nelyse takes on the job of our scribe and is found most of the day in the classroom. Bjorn spent most of his days in the forge learning how to blacksmith and tending to the horses in the stable. 

There were many days that he would work until the point of exhaustion, but the skills he learned made everything worthwhile. During lunch breaks, Vahli and Ellaya would come by the forge and see how things were going. Ellaya really seems to be getting the hang of things with her manners as well as the way she is dressing. Vahli always dresses so elegantly, but that is just her nature from where she was raised. Bjorn would see Yiska in the horse stables from time to time tending to our Warband’s transportation. Bjorn too would visit them when he was getting off work. As our month was coming to an end, there was loud shouting coming from the main gates. 

This loud commotion seemed to bring everyone out to see what the issue was. A couple of travelers were coming in and arguing with the Warband leaders of the college saying that they were attacked, and they needed to get their comrades back. The leaders refused since it had nothing to do with the college and it was too risky to send anyone else. Our group looked at each other with concern, but Ellaya, being headstrong, took charge and asked what they could do. The leaders said they could take on this quest since it wasn’t an official request. After this new information, our group talked to each other and decided to take on this request. They gathered up their gear and headed in the direction of where the travelers came from. 

On the way down the road, they saw a couple of people frozen in stone and immediately figured out that they were dealing with basilisks, however, they did not know how many. They started making their way around the bend of the road where they saw one in the distance. Yiska and Bjorn took up a point on the right hill with their bows drawn to the ready while the rest of the group took the lower ground. Yiska took the first shots to start everything off which whizzed through the air. The two arrows he shot pierced through the neck of this enormous basilisk which Bjorn followed with a shot of his own that slammed into the back of his neck that went straight through and pierced the rock wall behind it. With the cries of the basilisk when the first two shots hit made two more basilisks come out of a cave formation behind some brush. 

The small group forces on the lower ground started to get ready for the upcoming battle. Vahli immediately shoots out an ice knife that flies close to the middle of both of them and explodes which confuses the two and starts to anger them. Ellaya soon after shoots a firebolt that slams into the side of the one on the right and catches it on fire. This green basilisk starts screeching out in agony as the scales start to sizzle and then falls to the ground with a hard thud. The red basilisk next to it starts to close the distance in the direction of Ellaya when Yiska fires off four arrows that pierce the skin from the mouth to the neck which stops it in its tracks and slides twenty feet until it can’t anymore.

Everything seems to calm down at this point and no new noise fills the air. Once the group calms down and starts to relax some, the group starts to scavenge around the area. Bjorn and Yiska cautiously search the cave where they find a few trinkets on the cave floor. Kallist and Ellaya go to the basilisk carcasses and take the poisons from their mouths. After the group gets what they want, they start making their way back to the college with a smile on their faces and a small chip on their shoulders. On the way back, they pick up the travelers and put them into the wagon hoping the wizards at the college could possibly help them. 

Upon arrival at the college, the leaders and the weary travelers rush out to meet our Warband. The college wizards quickly take the stone travelers to their classrooms to work on helping them. The leaders look at our heroes with a look of relief and welcome them back. A random man sees the group coming back and asks to speak to Ellaya off to the side. She asks this man his name and what his business is. He claims his name is Vance and he needs escort services for himself and his golems to the city of Aerosia. Ellaya talks to the group and their feedback where they all agree to take on this mission, everyone except Nelyse. She apologizes to everyone that she would not be able to continue the travels since she wants to stay at this college and learn as much as possible. Everyone nods to her and wishes her well as they pack up for their trip to Aerosia.


End file.
